Refrigerators are home appliances having a storeroom for storing groceries and a cool-air supply for supplying cool air into the storeroom, thereby keeping the groceries fresh.
The storeroom is formed to have an open front to be able to take in and out groceries therefrom, and the open front can be opened/shut by a door.
With the recent trend of advancement of home appliances, refrigerators with a built-in display having input/output functions are being developed and released. The display may be placed on the front of the door for user convenience.
Studies and development on assembling structures of the display are actively going on to effectively fix the display on the door of the refrigerator and at the same time improve the overall design of the refrigerator with the display.